one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis
Introduction Atlantis is the long lost 8th Continent of the world which recently rose form the sea reveling its valuable resources. Currently 4 Major Factions rule the island however, this is on the verge of a war which may engulf the world. Past Atlantis was home to The Supernation of Atlantis which along with its allies the Ancestors of the Mayan, the Nobrigon and Himlan ruled the world with iron fists, However, the Greed of the Alantian people caused them to kill there allies and enslave them however, each were given small lands which lead to the creation of all the modern Societies. They ruled for many years however, they Collapse the world empire breaking apart they ruling only 2 of the 8 after there downfall Atlantis and Antarctica. 4,000 years ago the society was attacked by the Sea-Folk and a 100 year war raged. However, in the End Atlantis was Sunk into the sea, most of the population Fleeing across the world Current Atlantis came from the sea being resurfaced after the Elements Battle with Blast. 5 Large organization took control. These organization cleared most of the sea-Folks living there however, they also discovered Ancient evils living on the islands and the Gems Prominum which is the most powerful Metal on Earth. Organization Justice Association The Justice Association put a base on Atlantis in order to montiner and stop violence on the island which is off the coast of South America. Currently 4 S-Class Heros 10 A-Class 25 B-Class and 30 C-Class are Stationed on the Island Gorfiend Organization A Government Owned Program which harvst the Rare Pronimum and creates robot and cyborgs for the Governments of Earth. They at some point they began a contract with the Hero hunters Society in order to fight the Justice Societies advances Hero Hunter Society The Hero hunter Society is a group with about 500 Ex-Hero or Villans with the goal of destroying all the Heros in the world. Atlantis has there secondary base there other main base currently unknown Alantian The self proclaimed Alantans who say this is there land, Have been attempting to fight for it however, they have made very little headway but still have a base on the island under Prince Maro of Atlantis. Sea Folk The Sea folk have a small base on the island under the third in command of Sea-King Gyoka and his master the Sea Dweller an unknown being who said to have been the one to sink Atlantis Major Locations Temple of Nashar A former Temple which is currently owned by the Alantian however, the temple's Third Fourth and Fifth floor are locked off. Coral Reach A coral Forest on the Southwest on the Island which is controlled by the Sea-Folk. Meteorite Sight In the Middle of the Island were a large meteorite landed before the Alantian lived on the land. they were controlled by Justice Association before being taken over by Gorfiend in order to Mine Prominum The Gorfiend Complex A large City in the Eastern half of the island which is were the Gorfiend Organization is based. With a massive army stationed there along with there main factory is the most heavily guarded place on Atlantis The Factory The Main Area for the Gorfiend Organization were Prominum is used to create Cyborgs and robots. Its also were any treasures found on the Island seems to be stored Justice Dock The base of the Justice Association on the Island and one of the two ports onto the islands it is safe haven form the violence on the island The Forbidden North The North Section of the island which no one enters in fear of a swift death. Demon Class Monsters roam this part but seem unable to leave that area. The only attempted expedition ended with the death of 2-S Class heros and 8 A-Class. The Casem of Cthulhu A large Dark hole in the Edge of the Forbidden north which is said to be host to an ancient evil. Hell Beech The South end dock which is controlled Hero Hunter Society which is also a large Sea-Folk Slave Camp The City of Atlantis The Actually City of Atlantis is seen a off limit zone however, Treasure hunters and sea folks roam the area but are killed off by the Alantian Constructs roaming the ruins